With respect to resin molded articles such as bed parts for caring, copying machine parts, tool boxes, heat insulating resin boxes, air spoilers for vehicles, visors for vehicles, center pillars for vehicles, interior sheets for vehicles, etc., burr is formed, for example, on partition lines in a molding process. The burr is cut out by a deburring device after the mold process.
Various burr cutting methods such as cutting based on laser irradiation, blasts of hot air, flame application, plasma irradiation, infrared-ray irradiation, etc., cutting based on freezing brittle crushing using liquefied nitrogen, cutting based on various kinds of polishing (barrel-polishing, buffing, use of free abrasive grain, use of fixed abrasive grain), cutting using water jet, cutting using an ultrasonic cleaning system, cutting based on shot blast, cutting based on roller-crushing, cutting based on rub-off using a normal-temperature or heated metal piece, cutting using an acute-angled or obtuse blade, cutting based on punch press, etc. have been hitherto adopted in accordance with works or various conditions (For example, see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP-UM-A-6-36816